When Dreams Become Reality
by wweobsessed1294
Summary: When a FCW Diva's dreams become a reality, Will she find love? Tune in to see what happens. OC/Johnny,Natalya/Randy, Mickie/John


Chapter 1

Welcome to Monday Night Raw and we are live in Boston, Massachusetts. I'm Jerry The King Lawler. This is my broadcast partner Michael Cole. Hey Cole did you hear the news. Yes i did we have a new diva debut here tonight in her hometown. Yep that would be the awesome new PUPPIES! Well she has a match against the diva s champ Brie Bella tonight lets see if she can get the twin magic. Well lets get started the show. Are first match of the night is Evan Bourne Vs. McGillicutty. After about 10 minutes into the match Evan went up to the top rope to pull off the shooting star press to pick up the win.

Lilian got in the ring when the Bellas theme came over the speakers. From Scottsdale, Arizona The Bella Twins. The Bellas walked down the ramp and gave the WWE Universe cocky looks. When they got to the ring their music was cut and Last Friday Night by Katy Perry started playing and a short brunette walked out From right here in Boston Massachusetts making her debut match Maddie. Lilian got out of the ring so the girls could start the match. Brie had the upper hand until Maddie hit her with a threz press. Brie slide out of the ring and they tried to do twin magic but Maddie caught them with a baseball slide under the bottom rope. Maddie grabbed one of the them and threw her back in the ring. Maddie grabbed her arm and hit the knockout to win the match. (AN: The knockout is somewhat like Gail Kim s finisher The Eat Defeat.)

Maddie s POV As soon as I heard the bell ring I started cry my debut match and I won, I couldn't believe it. I looked up at the ramp to see the Bellas retreating. I stood up got my hand raise and rolled out under the ring. While I walked up the ramp I gave some fans high fives and I signed a autograph for this cute little girl that said she watched me when I was in FCW and wanted to be like me when she grows up. When I finally got backstage I went straight to the diva s locker room until I was stop by somebody. Hey your Maddie right. said someone behind. I turned to see the one and only Natalya Neidhart. Ya that would be me and your NATTIE NEIDHART OMG. Maddie calm down. Sorry I m just a really big fan. Nattie yelled someone from down the hall. I turned to see Mickie James walking over to us. Nattie I just had a meeting with Vince were being moved to Smackdown with that new girl. We re going to be doing a storyline with her and she going to being hanging rooming with us. We have to show her the ropes. Mickie said until she noticed i was standing next to her. Hey I m Mickie and you are. I m Maddie the new girl i said with a smile. Mickie looked at me surprised I m sorry if I just sounded like I don t you hanging with us cause I do. It s just the last person that shadowed me up and left after a few years. Oh it s okay, since I m going to be shadowing you guys how was my match. You did good and you beat Brie and she s the Divas Champ. The part i liked the most was when you signed that little girl program. Nattie said.  
>Ya that s one luck girl. Lets head to the looker room and pack up are stuff so we can head to the hotel so we can get ready to PARTY! screamed Mickie. Oh Maddie seen your going to be sharing a hotel room with us we have a few things to tell you. Every night or every other night we have a movie night in your room or the guys room. Tonight it happens to be in our room, so if you don't want to come you can go out on the town with one of the other girls. No its okay that sounds fun movie night I haven t had one since my best friend moved away, but anyways lets go. I said as we started off to the locker room.<p>

About an hour or two later we made it back to our hotel room. Me and the girls were getting changed into pj s. I was wearing one of my FCW tank-tops and grey shorts, Nattie was wear a pink and black pj set and Mickie was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. I looked at them So who s coming tonight. Just mine and Mickie boyfriend and one of the new guys that started about a year back. He just started hanging with us after he had a big fall out with Layla, I don't know what he ever saw in her anyways. Oh okay so what movie are we going to watch tonight. Mickie was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. I went over and opened the door to see the one person i ave been dieing to see for a year Johnny was the only words that could manage to come out of my mouth. 


End file.
